Tonight (Best You Ever Had)
by anneryn7
Summary: It's been months since Jeremy and I broke up. I've been left extremely frustrated. We may not have had sex like crazy, but we took care of each other's needs. Needless to say, self-love isn't cutting it... Damon shows up and helps relieve some much needed tension. Bamon.


**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "Tonight (Best You Ever Had)" – John Legend featuring Ludacris**

* * *

_~*.*~  
_'_Ain't this what you came for?  
Don't you wish you came more?  
Girl, what you playing at?  
Ah, come on – let me kiss that.  
Oh, you know you miss that.  
What's wrong?  
Let me fix that, twist that._

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know.  
Baby, tonight's the night we lose control.  
Baby, tonight you need that – tonight believe that.  
Tonight, I'll be the best you've ever had.  
I don't wanna brag, but I'll be the best you've ever had.  
I don't wanna brag, but I'll be the best you've ever had.'  
~*.*~_

* * *

I ran through my neighborhood, _**twice**_. It's been months since Jeremy and I broke up. I've been left extremely frustrated. We may not have had sex like crazy, but we took care of each other's needs. Needless to say, _**self-love**_ isn't cutting it.

I slowed to a walk as I reached my driveway. I let myself in and went upstairs. I went into my room and into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and stripped out of my sweaty clothes. I hopped into the shower, not even bothering to adjust the water temperature.

I didn't waste any time getting myself clean. After I was clean, the hot water became more distracting that anything. The heat was going to all the places that I wish it wouldn't. I felt wetness seep in between my legs. I whimpered and gave in.

I slipped a hand in between my legs and used the other to brace myself on the wall. I started rubbing my clit, shamelessly. I pictured someone else doing it for me. I pictured… Damon. The fact that we hate each other, just made it that much hotter. He whispered dirty nothings in my ear and I was undone. I cried out as my back arched and I climaxed against my hand.

I groaned in annoyance. I was able to get off, but it really didn't do anything for me. It was completely unsatisfying.

After my breathing calmed and I cleaned myself up, again, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I dried off and wrapped a towel around my torso. I grabbed another towel and started to dry my hair. I walked into my room and stopped in my tracks.

"Damon?" I asked, unsure if this was actually happening. I mean, what are the odds?

"Judgy," he greeted me, curtly. I didn't miss his eyes drinking in my damp appearance.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him, as I realized that he must have heard what I just did in the shower.

"Long enough to know that you enjoy your showers a lot more than most people do." He smirked. I felt my face flush with heat.

"What I do in my home is my business." I reminded him.

"I would _**happily**_ make it _**my**_ business." His smirk widened. I tried to ignore the way my heartbeat quickened.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"You've been acting weird lately. I wanted to find out why. Sue me."

"You could have called first."

"I did."

"I didn't have my phone on me." I admitted. He snorted.

"So, what's been up with you?" He asked me. I shrugged, still very aware that I only clad in a towel in front of Damon.

"I've been frustrated – alright?"

"Frustrated?"

"Sexually frustrated," I clarified. As soon as my words left my mouth, he was off of my bed and standing dangerously close to me.

"I can help with that." He whispered, huskily. I whimpered, too aroused to be embarrassed.

"You're too busy fawning over Elena." I corrected him. He chuckled.

"She's with my baby brother, or have you forgotten that?"

"I'm not the one that likes to forget that."

"Maybe I'm over her."

"Not likely."

"Maybe you could help me."

"Are you offering?"

"I already have." He breathed.

Then hands were everywhere. I was tearing his shirt off and he hand my towel on the floor. His pants were thrown off sometime before we hit the bed.

I nipped at his lips with my teeth. He gripped my ass and I rocked against his arousal. His hands running along my stomach, until he found what he was looking for. I moaned when he slipped two fingers inside of me.

He didn't waste any time teasing me. I gripped his cock and returned the favor. Damon kissed my neck and I felt his teeth graze my skin. I whined.

"Now, Damon, I need you now." I gasped. He nodded and then he was inside of me. Nothing about the way were moving was slow or steady. We were going at it hard and fast. It was fucking delicious.

Sooner than I was ready, I was clenching down on his cock and riding out my orgasm. He continued his ruthless pace, until he followed me. I panted and rolled off of him. He laid next to me and stole a peek over at me.

"I wasn't expecting that, not that I'm complaining." He admitted.

"That makes two of us," I breathed.

"Is that why you said my name when you fucked yourself in the shower?" He asked me. I blushed.

"_**That**_ doesn't mean that I expected it to happen."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Judgy." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you. I need that." I whispered.

"Look, neither of us are in relationships and we both have needs. We can help each other." He proposed. I looked at him and mulled it over.

"Sex, no strings?" I asked. He nodded.

"Unless you decide that you actually like spending time with me," he said, gasping in mock horror. I laughed and tossed a pillow in his direction.

"I'm lonely." I admitted.

"Then, let's be lonely together. No one has to know."

"Okay," I agreed.

"I'll be the best you've ever had." He vowed. I snickered, not wanting to inflate his already large ego. "You know, you're not so bad yourself."

"I'm good at what I do, Damon. Don't act like I didn't rock your world." I told him, in my best Damon voice. He smirked.

"You'll learn well from the master."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"On your back, Bennett, we're going again."

* * *

_~*.*~  
_'_I hit you with the best stroke, freestyle and the breast stroke, till you're blowing cigarette smoke and the bed's broke.  
So, what we gonna do now?  
Fuck it – round two, now.  
Work it out and we cool down, cool down._

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know.  
Baby, tonight's the night we lose control.  
Baby, tonight you need that – tonight believe that.  
Tonight, I'll be the best you've ever had.  
I don't wanna brag, but I'll be the best you've ever had.  
I don't wanna brag, but I'll be the best you've ever had.'  
~*.*~_

* * *

**A/N: This happened, because when is it not a good time for Bamon smut? Never! Anywho, reviews? Yes?**

**-Anneryn**


End file.
